blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/Bloc Idol 2016
1 of 6 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=4554.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 8, 2016 11:44:04 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Bloc Idol 2016 Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Bloc Idol 2016 Poll Who will be 2016 Bloc Idol? Kyu 8 (22.2%) alysdexia 7 (19.4%) eQna8 3 (8.3%) Pepsi King 6 (16.7%) Cello 12 (33.3%) Total Members Voted: 36 Voting closed: August 04, 2016, 05:34:20 AM « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 3 ... 6 Author Topic: Bloc Idol 2016 (Read 1369 times) Allen Chärra Hero Member Offline 1397 Personal Text Omo Bloc Idol 2016 « on: July 18, 2016, 12:59:34 PM » BLOC IDOL 2016 All star autist edition. We haven't had one of these in a while, the rules are st00pyd simple: -Upload yourself singing a song of your choice to vocaroo or anywhere we can listen -If you don't like singing, are self conscious or you're afraid of "le doxxsu" we will be accepting artwork (graphic or drawn), stories/comics and picture projects -Submit it in this thread On July 31st there will be a poll posted, entrants will be voted on by the community and the winner will claim 50% of the prize pot, second place will claim 30% and third will claim 20%. The 1st place winner will receive the title of Bloc Idol and a custom title of their choice in the discord chat OR 1 mod aboose (per Abrican) of their choice against any individual in the discord chat (can be cashed in at any time) until the next contest. People are encouraged to donate and/or pledge resources/cash to the winners. I'm pledging 1000k, 50 RM's and 20 oil to the winners. For fairness and because this is a contest started by me, my submission will not be counted. http://vocaroo.com/i/s15XcZjdjNBR Logged Emperor of Bangtown: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49332 Former leader of BAMF and The Horde. 존경하다 민아 AKMB Sr. Member Offline 424 Personal Text I'm not lion to you Re: Bloc Idol 2016 « Reply #1 on: July 18, 2016, 01:12:17 PM » I wish someone had recorded me reading MLP fan fiction on discord now. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40095 GLORIOUS TFC Invest in the Burundi Naval program PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Offline 1718 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: Bloc Idol 2016 « Reply #2 on: July 18, 2016, 02:03:35 PM » Quote from: AKMB on July 18, 2016, 01:12:17 PM I wish someone had recorded me reading MLP fan fiction on discord now. Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: RP ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 His Excellency Newbie Offline 22 Personal Text Tough crowd Re: Bloc Idol 2016 « Reply #3 on: July 18, 2016, 02:15:08 PM » Would playing an instrument be a valid submission? Logged CelloGuy Sr. Member Offline 300 Personal Text You are a big cuck Re: Bloc Idol 2016 « Reply #4 on: July 18, 2016, 03:34:45 PM » Quote from: His Excellency on July 18, 2016, 02:15:08 PM Would playing an instrument be a valid submission? this after all im celloguy Logged @CelloGuy will lecsert ever be relevant?: Without a doubt �� @CelloGuy is lescert masterrace?: Yes, definitely! �� Generic User - Today at 3:32 PM once I wondered if I could train myself to feel sexually attracted to the constitution there was some limited success CelloGuy - Today at 3:33 PM kek Allen Chärra Hero Member Offline 1397 Personal Text Omo Re: Bloc Idol 2016 « Reply #5 on: July 18, 2016, 05:28:09 PM » Quote from: His Excellency on July 18, 2016, 02:15:08 PM Would playing an instrument be a valid submission? Yes, musical instruments are welcome. Logged Emperor of Bangtown: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49332 Former leader of BAMF and The Horde. 존경하다 민아 Gendo Jr. Member Offline 51 Personal Text God's in his heaven, all's right with the world Re: Bloc Idol 2016 « Reply #6 on: July 18, 2016, 09:30:42 PM » Do I get extra points if I sing any death grips song? That shit's hella hard. Logged Back from the dead. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=68264 PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Offline 1718 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: Bloc Idol 2016 « Reply #7 on: July 18, 2016, 10:09:57 PM » Fuck I gotta get my trumpet out after a year then and try to play pink panther on it Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: RP ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 Kyu Sr. Member Offline 354 Personal Text Something something ur a nerd Re: Bloc Idol 2016 « Reply #8 on: July 19, 2016, 02:27:14 AM » Entry 1 Entry 2 « Last Edit: July 25, 2016, 04:21:18 AM by Kyu » Logged Nerdia Wayne Enterprises >bandwith cap >Dont just analyze the random wifi signals your computer recive from the buildings arround you and use that nifty program to find out the key Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Offline 2206 Re: Bloc Idol 2016 « Reply #9 on: July 19, 2016, 04:45:51 AM » Quote from: Kyu on July 19, 2016, 02:27:14 AM Entry 1 is that static or is it pissing down with rain also, nice entry makes my 12 yr old panties moist Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki scots Newbie Offline 36 Personal Text Put me down Re: Bloc Idol 2016 « Reply #10 on: July 19, 2016, 10:33:02 AM » Quote from: Gendo on July 18, 2016, 09:30:42 PM Do I get extra points if I sing any death grips song? That shit's hella hard. i'd do that tbh id need to find a part of my house with no people in it though Logged The Slothman VicReyes Sr. Member Offline 259 Re: Bloc Idol 2016 « Reply #11 on: July 20, 2016, 08:09:08 PM » The Steel Brotherhood alliance pledges a grand total of $20,000k for the first contest. We hope this incentivizes people into participation! Signed, VicReyes Leader of the Steel Brotherhood Logged Founder of The Steel Brotherhood All hail Steel! Nation Link: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40349 Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Offline 2206 Re: Bloc Idol 2016 « Reply #12 on: July 20, 2016, 08:19:45 PM » Ayy, good contribution! Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki His Excellency Newbie Offline 22 Personal Text Tough crowd Re: Bloc Idol 2016 « Reply #13 on: July 20, 2016, 09:46:55 PM » On a related note, does anyone know of a cheap way to transmit a keyboard's sound output (the actual audio not a fucking midi) directly to your computer for recording? I don't feel like dropping $65 on something fancy meant for an interface, I just want to audition something that isn't garbage-quality. Logged FreddieMercury Full Member Offline 198 Personal Text Your Queen. Re: Bloc Idol 2016 « Reply #14 on: July 20, 2016, 10:16:36 PM » Quote from: His Excellency on July 20, 2016, 09:46:55 PM On a related note, does anyone know of a cheap way to transmit a keyboard's sound output (the actual audio not a fucking midi) directly to your computer for recording? I don't feel like dropping $65 on something fancy meant for an interface, I just want to audition something that isn't garbage-quality. https://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=keyboard+sounds Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=68426 Print Pages: 1 2 3 ... 6 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Bloc Idol 2016 SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2